Unmei Kaihen: Altered Fate
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: Dilandau/OC Not knowing where or who to turn to anymore, Dialndau gets lost inside himself and engages in a great battle between what he is today, and what he was six years ago. Could love possibly win his heart and end his lonliness? Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and their backgrounds  
  
A/N: This is a Dilandau/OC fanfic. I don't think Hitomi deserves Dilandau (besides, she's not his type anyway), so I put him with someone that fits him just right. Enjoy!!  
  
Ume Kaihen: Altered Fate  
  
Chapter 1: The Wheel of Fate Begins to Turn  
  
"Celena!"  
  
"Jajuka!"  
  
"No! Don't take her away!"  
  
"Jajuka!"  
  
Celena desperately tried to wriggle free of the Zaibachian soldiers' grasp. Her only friend was being beaten, he might even die. She HAD to help him.  
  
"Stupid uppity beast man!"  
  
But Celena could only watch as the blows fell, as Jajuka desperately tried reaching out to her as the emotion hardened soldiers dragged her away.  
  
Whether she pulled at the hands on her wrists, or screamed for her friend at the top of her lungs, the steel-iron grip wouldn't loosen, nor did the soldiers plan on releasing her any time soon.  
  
Alone . . . Don't leave me alone! She screamed inside her head. "JAJUKA!" But the only thing that got her was a stinging hand print on her cheek and eyes filled with tears from the pain, but more than that, her loss.  
  
The next thing she remembered was kicking and screaming as they lifted her up onto a table and strapped her down.  
  
"This will be the first fate alteration procedure," said the doctor holding a large needle, "that we have ever preformed. Let's make sure we do it right."  
  
Celena opened her mouth to scream, but her lips soon met warm flesh as the hand of another sorcerer covered her mouth.  
  
She watched, eyes wide in fear, as the blue-haired doctor slid the cold steel of the sterile needle into her arm. She stiffened from the pain, but soon all her muscles relaxed, and the lights above the examination table gradually faded to black....  
  
~~~  
  
Dilandau woke up with a start to find himself bathing in cold sweat. His forehead was drenched in perspiration and his sheets were sticking to his legs.  
  
Dilandau wiped his face with the back of his hand and then glanced out the window at the horizon. The first rays of false dawn were barely making their way onto the horizon. It would be hours before the crew of the Vione would be up and running again.  
  
Dilandau sighed as he pushed the sheets aside, grabbed his head band from the night stand and stretched as he walked over to the closet.  
  
A yawn briefly took him, after which he opened the closet and threw the first towel he saw over his shoulder.  
  
As soon as he had woken up, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. That dream had haunted him since his childhood, and although he couldn't quite remember where it originated, it still creeped him out. Him? Dilandau? Creeped out? He laughed at the thought as he used the towel to wipe what sweat he had missed earlier off his face.  
  
He dismissed the presence of the dream all together as he threw open the door to the bathroom and turned on the hot water.  
  
***  
  
Trista was frozen in concentration, her sword in a ready position out in front of her. She stood there, in the middle of the forest, the trees surrounding her covered in niches and scratches, waiting for the next "enemy attack." A small branch swayed slightly from a soft breeze, and even before the branch had been bent completely, it was laying on the ground, and Trista was in her ready position once again.  
  
So swift, that not even those with a trained eye could catch her movement. Those in her village called her Seishuku Kyoukan, the Silent Assassin, or at least, it WAS her village. Three months ago she was officially exiled, thought to be a soldier of the Zaibach empire.  
  
Fanalia was never too fond of Zaibach, so one day, when she came home dripping in sweat ready to collapse in bed for some short hours of long- needed sleep, she found her home a blaze of orange fire clearly reflected in the large pummel of unceasing smoke raising from a crumbling straw house.  
  
She gasped as she gathered what little strength she had left to run as fast as she could to her disintegrating home.  
  
Her brother was just standing there, watching the house burn, tears streaming down his face. Trista was going to scream at him, but then she realized there was nothing she could do, and apparently, Hoji had known as well. So she simply walked over to and put her arm around him, and together, they watched their house burn.  
  
After they had stood there for several minutes, Hoji's eyes widened with fear. He turned to face his sister, his expression unchanged, and all he said was one word.  
  
"Run."  
  
For a moment, Trista was baffled. Run? Why would I . . . ?, but soon she heard screams and angry yells approaching them, as well as dark silhouettes against the gray smoke.  
  
Immediately, Trista grabbed Hoji's wrist as she turned to run, but he ripped the hand off of him and yelled at her to run.  
  
"As far and deep into the forest as you possibly can, and don't stop! Don't ever stop!"  
  
Trista looked at him with tears in her eyes as she turned to run. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes as she turned to run. She looked back only once, and regretted that moment forever, for it would cause her nightmares for many years later.  
  
He had his arms spread wide and his stance firm, one that said that he would not let them pass. He was protecting her, and for that, they swarmed down upon him like a pack of hungry rats, and all Trista saw was crimson spray fill the air before she had to turn around to run, her eyes now more blurry than they were before.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Please R&R so I know whether to continue this story or not!!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
